


the world, for you

by ph0sphenes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Dialogue Heavy, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), january 6th vibes, yes i gave techno emotions deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph0sphenes/pseuds/ph0sphenes
Summary: "Yesterday, when you were surrounded by like thirty people, the whole world was against you? I walked in! I was willing to fight all of them for you, Tommy. I would've been there."or my version of techno and tommy's argument from the 6th, and what i wished happened afterwards.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 384





	the world, for you

**Author's Note:**

> the biggest techno headcanon i have is that he actually has emotions--
> 
> so that's why this exists.
> 
> there's sbi family dynamic but it's mostly just between techno and phil. it's mentioned tommy and techno are brothers during their argument, but do they really see each other that way? nahhhh.
> 
> anywaysss, hope y'all enjoy!! <33

Load. Aim. Fire.

It was a continuous cycle that Technoblade felt like he was trapped in. The thick, crimson fabric of his cape flung around as he twisted his body from side to side, shooting arrows in every direction he saw the shadow of an enemy. Or just anybody— he was a feared anarchist, who _wasn't_ trying to hurt him?

He rushed out of the way of the falling TNT, not caring for whoever was trapped in it. Techno, quite frankly, could give less of a fuck. Dream was, no pun intended, finally fulfilling the pig’s dream— _death to L’manburg_. 

Death to the constant in the equation of chaos. 

Tommy’s self-proclaimed “unfinished symphony” was doomed from the start. The poor boy just hadn’t accepted it yet. The pinkette had tried to help him understand while he took refuge in his cottage. He explained the many, many cons of government and all the sorrow it brought upon Tommy and his friends, but the teenager still didn’t _get it_. He couldn’t comprehend the downsides of government because that was all he knew. Perhaps it was Wilbur’s fault for implementing these ideas into his brain—

It seemed like the most reasonable answer.

That and trauma.

He rounded the ruins of L’manburg, trying his hardest not to choke on the ash as it invaded his lungs. With only two swings of his netherite sword, a member of the government gang, Ponk, was slain yet again. Why the fuck did he keep coming back if he knew he was going to lose? Technoblade continued forward, scaring off warriors as soon as they came toward him.

_“Where the fuck is he?”_ His ruby eyes pierced through the smoky air as he glanced around frantically. Previously hushed voices began to creep back up his spinal cord, nipping at his brain and whispering into his ears.

_He probably left you. What if someone killed him? Oo, that means more blood!_

_“My lord, shut up! Phil is fine—_ _he’s completely fine!”_

_C’mon, just kill someone! For Phil, for_ **_us_ ** _._

No one in the world could have felt as relieved as Technoblade did the moment he heard the distant murmur of a winged man across the crater. He sounded pained, but he was still talking. 

He was okay. 

He was _alive_.

A loud, strained voice called out to him.

“Techno, will you fucking look at me?!”

The pinkette lifted his crossbow towards the voice before snapping his head in that direction. 

He must’ve been yelling at him for a minute while he was lost in thought.

“Do _not_ shoot!” the blond cried, throwing his arms up in defense.

“Tommy,” Technoblade finally said, his voice almost a murmur, keeping his weapon up. Though the smoke was thick, he could still see the boy almost perfectly. His red and white shirt was stained with drying blood; the blond hair that swept just under his jaw was tousled and tangled. Though he sounded defeated, his glassy blue eyes still shone with prominent rage.

He pursed his lips. “Y- You had your chance, Tommy,” he stated more confidently.

“Technoblade, listen to me!” he snapped his fingers in front of the crossbow. “For once in your fucking life you didn’t have to do this! You- you could have compromised!”

“You gave me—”

“The thing about the discs, Technoblade,” he practically spat out his name. “Is that they were for _me_! We could have had government; you could have let us live— you could have compromised!”

“I don’t care about the discs, Tommy! The government has to go! It’s all selfish!”

The pig finally dropped his arm, letting it hang loosely at his side while he yelled back at his so-called brother.

“You used me from the start, Tommy. You’re even wearing my helmet as we speak!”

Tommy scoffed. “We betrayed you, Technoblade? You think _we_ betrayed _you_?”

“You betrayed me like twelve times?!” Techno placed his free hand over his chest, looking at the boy in disbelief. He let his gaze fall to the ground, mouth agape.

The whistle of an arrow zipping right past his head caused him to jump. He turned towards the origin of the shot, ruby eyes locking onto a shining bow. A raven-haired man grinned playfully down at him.

“What the—!”

“Technoblade, look at me!”

The pinkette didn’t look. He shot back at the man, yelling for him to “piss off.”

“Fucking look at me right now!”

The pure frustration in his voice caused Techno to immediately turn back, lowering his weapon. He kept glancing towards the dark structure in the sky, aware Sapnap could shoot again at any moment.

Tommy continued as soon as he had his attention. “You said you hated government, you said _we_ are the ones who betrayed you, but you are the one who killed Tubbo when Schlatt told you to! You are the one who betrayed us, out of all of this, Technoblade!

Techno tried to speak up during his tangent, but the boy didn’t seem to hear him. “I was peer pressured! You betrayed me like yesterday!”

“Your friends— listen to me! Listen to me, Techno! You—!”

The pig’s free hand gripped the soft fabric of his cape harshly, knuckles turning white.

“You used me as a weapon! You never thought of me as a friend, Tommy!” he cried. “You just used me from the start! I should’ve known— all you saw me as was ‘the Blade’, that’s all I ever was to you! ‘The Blade’, a _weapon_ . Well, guess what, Tommy? _I’m_ choosing what I fight for now and I’m going to destroy the government! Everyone dies, it’s gone!”

Technoblade lifted his arms, motioning to the scene around them. The obsidian grid which TNT spilled from into the streets of L’manburg; the powerful, menacing withers that flew in the sky, shooting down exploding skulls at dying warriors. At that very moment, Tommy’s precious L’manburg was the perfect picture of chaos. It was anarchy in its purest form.

Red eyes locked onto each little spark that flew from the TNT’s fuse, distracting the pig for a moment as he took in his surroundings.

_“I can’t believe Dream actually pulled through.”_

“Look at me, _please_ , Techno!” Tommy squeaked.

Technoblade almost couldn’t look at him. He could practically hear the tears as they spilled just underneath the teenager’s light bottom lashes.

“You are our friend! And you know what? I thought friendship—”

“You never thought of me as a friend, Tommy.” The pig’s voice seemed shaky.

That wasn’t normal.

Where was his big, confident persona?

“Please for— Techno, for once in your life, listen to me!”

“Why should I?” he snapped. “I listened to you for _weeks_ , and what did you do? You went back to Tubbo, the guy who exiled you. The guy who chose a fucking country over you!”

Tommy seemed to take a moment to search for words. Perhaps Techno had a point.

“Technoblade, people are above the government.”

“I am a person!”

The anarchist’s vision suddenly became blurry.

“You are, Techno, but so are we!” the blond stared straight up into his eyes. When he noticed the tears, it brought a small hint of distaste to his mouth.

_“This—_ _this motherfucker wants to cry over this?”_ Tommy thought, expression turning confused. This wasn’t the man he had spent weeks with— grew up with, even.

Did he even know Technoblade at all?

“You— the discs! The reason the discs, ‘cause they were stolen from me!”

“Discs aren’t people!” 

The tears finally spilled over, cascading down his cheeks and jaw.

The younger boy looked shocked, even when he was trying his hardest not to cry as well. Was it because they were in the heat of the moment, or was it because of their underlying emotions? This was Tommy’s _brother_ , and, despite the hatred he had for the pig, he still loved him. Growing up, Phil had taught him the difference between liking and loving. 

_“You can grow to dislike your blood, even hate them, but you can never stop loving them,” his father would say. “Even if you hated me, I wouldn’t stop loving you.”_

Nowadays, Tommy thought he was a hypocrite. If he really meant what he said, why did he abandon him? Why did he not try to save him from Dream, that psychopathic bitch? Despite all that, though, he couldn’t say he didn’t love him. He couldn’t say he didn’t love Techno, even as he screamed at him at the top of his lungs, making the anarchist cry.

Maybe Technoblade felt the same.

Tommy took a deep breath and spoke again. “Nothing is taken from you here, Technoblade. You are selfish! You destroy what people love for your own selfish gain! You. Are. Selfish.”

The pinkette sniffed and rolled his eyes. “All of these problems are because of _your_ government. Your government caused all of these issues! I believe in freedom, Tommy!”

The boy spluttered. “You don’t believe— when you are peer pressured that’s not freedom! That’s following what the government says. The president told you to do that!”

“Kiddo, that was like four months ago!”

“It was and you killed Tubbo!” Remembering the horrific event caused Tommy’s tears to flow over. “Don’t forget about the past right now!”

The two took a silently agreed moment to breathe. Ruby stared into diamond, both noticing how the other’s chest heaved. Tear tracks ran down over pale skin, clearing soot that was smudged upon cheekbones.

“I- Even if he wasn’t the president, Techno, you killed him as well. You’re as bad as the government,” Tommy scolded.

Technoblade shook his head, a sad smile creeping onto his face. He let out a silent laugh, causing Tommy to stare at him in disbelief.

“What?”

“Do you even remember that day?”

The younger boy just glared up at him.

“Remember when I was sitting there alone against the whole government and you and Wilbur just sat there on the sidelines and watched?” He returned his eyes to his little brother, expression pained. “Did you step in? Were you- were you guys the ones that stepped in and said: ‘Don’t worry, Technoblade. We know you are in a high-pressure situation, but we’ll fight the world for you, Technoblade!’ No, you guys watched! You know what I did? Yesterday, when you were surrounded by like thirty people, the whole world was against you? I walked in! I was willing to fight all of them for you, Tommy. _I would’ve been there_ ,” Techno pressed a hand against his clothed chest, digging his fingers into the precious linen. “ _That_ is the difference between us.”

“T- Techno, we spent hours together, man!”

“Don’t speak to me of loyalty!”

The sudden bite in his tone made the blond jump, taking a step back. He bared his teeth in defense, almost like a dog. “No, you are my friend, my _brother_ , and you betrayed _us_! The thing about this government, the discs, those were stolen by Dream. Why would you side with a maniac? The man who fucking hurt me?!”

“You never thought of me as a friend, let alone a brother. You know that, Tommy. I don’t care about the discs. I care about freedom, the government! We can’t have freedom with the government!”

“You have your own freedom!” Tommy gestured his hand towards the pig’s figure. “Just let people love what they love, Techno! You are selfish!”

It was Techno’s turn to scoff. “I used to think like that, Tommy. You know what they did to me? They hunted me down— the whole butcher army! They _executed_ me. I tried being peaceful, kiddo, but the government made it clear that we could not coexist.”

The pinkette felt a strike of pain in his heart as Tommy glared at him for the use of the nickname again.

“Because you blew up the entire— you spawned withers just like you did again! All you do is repeat history, but worse!”

“Do _not_ try to use my own words against me,” Technoblade growled. “You guys brought this upon yourselves. I was willing to live in my cottage and be chill just farming, but you guys made it clear. You would rather me be dead than let me coexist with you. The government threatened my life, so I threatened it. I tried, Tommy. I _fucking_ tried _._ ”

“You should’ve tried harder then, Technoblade,” the blonde replied. There wasn’t any anger in his tone now, surprisingly. It was more so disappointment.

That little smile appeared on the older’s face again as he wiped underneath his eyes.

“For once, I don’t think I fully disagree with you.”

Tommy looked up at him, baffled by his words. “You—”

“It’s over, Tommy. One day you’ll understand.” The pig adjusted his cape and began to step away.

“But Techno—”

“There’s no need for more, kid. We’ve said our pieces.”

Technoblade pulled an enderpearl from his belt and tossed it towards the nether portal. He spared a glance back at Tommy, who was still staring at him like he saw a ghost. Tubbo, with bandages peeking through his disheveled uniform, was running over to them from the main area of TNT. He shook his head, almost fondly, before teleporting away. He slipped into the purple haze of the portal before anyone could stop him. Tommy kept staring forward, replaying the argument over in his head. 

When his best friend’s hand landed on his shoulder, he didn’t even flinch.

* * *

Technoblade stomped through numerous inches of snow up to his home. Sometimes he wished the warmth of the nether would follow him through his journey, but he knew it wasn’t possible. He’d have to settle for his cape.

As soon as he entered the spruce building, he threw all of his weapons on top of a chest. He didn’t bother putting them inside and trying to organize it all— he was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. The pinkette stripped off his crimson cape, unhooking the golden chain and tossing it on top of the new pile. He didn’t bother taking off his boots or his crown before leaning against the cold, chiseled stone wall, tipping his head back with a large sigh.

Now that he was alone, Techno let the rest of his built-up tears fall. Tears from only minutes ago and tears from months ago. Every drip of salty water onto his stained garments reminded him of all his pent up emotions. The rage, the hurt, and the sorrow. He cursed himself for his lack of self-care, hating the way he treated himself, but he couldn’t help it. He was _Technoblade_ , for fuck sake. The almighty, widely-feared “god” with a love for anarchy. Despite his father’s hatred for the habit, he learned to hide his emotions at a young age, fearing any sign of weakness would make him vulnerable. It was only when he was left with himself that he would let any of those emotions show.

He hadn’t sobbed like this in months, but his argument with Tommy pushed him over the edge he had been teetering on for so long.

Techno only hoped he could contain himself before Phil got home.

* * *

“Are you warm enough, kid?”

Phil draped his dark cloak over the hybrid’s trembling shoulders, patting him gently.

“I- I think I’m fine now, thank you, Phil,” the boy murmured, teeth chattering a bit as he adjusted to the new warmth.

The winged man nodded in response as he led Ranboo across the snowy terrain, careful to lure him around patches of ice. The once blurry outline of Technoblade’s house now was in full view. Lanterns lit up the edges of the building, showcasing it’s light and dark wood and hand-crafted stone steps. Torches seemed to be burning inside, but no one could be seen through the window.

To be honest, Ranboo expected a castle fit for a king, not a little cottage.

“I’m going to go talk to him for a moment, alright?” Phil said as they reached the steps. “I won’t leave you out here for too long, I promise. Just don’t go wandering off.”

Ranboo only nodded as Phil ascended the stairs, knocking on the spruce door before slipping inside. The boy thought he heard a sniffle before the door shut completely.

* * *

“Techno?”

The pig almost immediately brought his sleeve to his face, wiping the tears off his cheeks and sniffling.

“Y- yeah?”

Phil paused after he shut the door, staring at his son with a confused, yet concerned look. “Have you been crying?”

Technoblade shook his head quickly, standing up straighter and crossing his arms. “Nope.”

He couldn’t have been more obvious.

“Why are you lying?”

And he should've known his father can see through practically everyone.

“I- I’m not, I swear.”

Phil took two cautious steps forward, careful not to intrude Techno’s space too much. He examined him again, eyes drifting from his bloodshot scleras to the dampness of his collarbone, exposed by the first open buttons of his shirt.

“C’mon, Tech,” he said softly, hoping not to provoke the pig. Slowly, he lifted his hand, brushing loose strands of pink hair that had fallen out of a low bun out of Techno’s face. Phil gently cupped his cheek, thumb catching a loose tear Techno tried so hard to keep in.

In mere seconds, the pinkette fully let his guard down, allowing his tear ducts to spill over. 

He couldn’t keep it in any longer.

His father pulled him into an embrace, wrapping his arms around the brute’s torso. Technoblade let his head fall onto Phil’s shoulder, hands drifting up to grip at his forest green shirt like it was life support. He let out a choked sob as more and more tears trickled down his cheeks, all landing on Phil’s shirt. The older rubbed his back soothingly, trying to console him the best he could.

Phil knew he wasn’t the greatest father, but he could try at the very least.

Once Techno had finally stopped shaking as much, he felt one of Phil’s arms pull away and a small weight was lifted from his head. 

He had taken off his crown.

“Sometimes it’s okay for you to not be as powerful as you are, to let your guard down,” Phil consoled, returning his arm to the boy after placing his golden crown to the side. “You carry more weight than you know how to handle, Technoblade, even I know that. I- I never enjoyed how you locked all your emotions away, but I’m glad you’ve grown to trust me now.” He brought a hand to Techno’s jaw, lifting his head so he could look him in the eyes.

The raw pain in them almost made Phil breakdown right then and there.

Technoblade looked utterly _broken_.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He longed to explain to Phil how terrible he felt; the way Tommy’s blue glare was now embedded into his soul, a lasting reminder that he had no one besides the winged man in front of him.

Phil shushed him.

“You don’t need to explain anything, son,” he said. “Not until you’re ready, at least. No matter how long it takes you, I’ll always be here to listen and to hold you.”

Technoblade felt like crying more at his words.

“Now, let’s get you to bed, yeah?” Phil slowly pulled his arms back, careful to make sure the pig wouldn’t go limp on him. “After today, I think you deserve a good night’s rest.”

Techno needed barely any convincing before he allowed himself to be dragged to his bedroom by Phil. He didn’t care that he was letting himself be treated like a child. The blond made sure he settled in before slipping out of the room, wishing his boy a goodnight.

* * *

Ranboo clutched Phil’s robe around his body as tight as he could as he paced in front of Techno’s house.

“What’s taking him so long?” he muttered to himself.

_He’s probably trying to convince Techno to let your ass in._

The young boy grimaced as the voice snapped at him, but he quickly disregarded it. He knew that was most likely what was happening, he didn’t need a voice to tell him that. They were probably only active because he was still shaken up from the battle. He was lucky Phil was around and took him in.

Lord only knows where he would’ve gone without him.

He kicked at the snow lazily as he glanced around the area. The plot of land he stood on was relatively barren, save for the buildings and mass amount of snow, but further out stood a large spruce forest. There weren't even any mobs around.

Ranboo understood why Technoblade chose to live out here— it was so _peaceful_.

More peaceful than L’manburg could ever be.

His heterochromia gaze fell upon the large window on the front side of the house, which was slightly fogged over due to the completely separate temperatures indoors and outdoors. Upon looking closer, he made out a blurry figure in the main room.

Well, actually two. Only combined.

“What the—”

Ranboo watched as a freakishly tall anarchist trembled in his father’s arms while he soothingly rubbed small circles into his clothed back. He stared at the two in disbelief.

The mighty, self-proclaimed “god” had allowed himself to bear his entire life to a mere mortal, allowing them to encase him in their arms and watch him as he broke down.

It was insane to witness, but at the same time, it was inspiring.

Ranboo could barely believe his own eyes.

Eventually, the two parted and the hybrid made his way back to the stairs, taking his perch along the railing as he waited for Phil to come out and grab him.

Minutes later, the door opened and Phil emerged, beckoning Ranboo inside with a wave of his hand.

“I’m so sorry I left you out there for so long,” Phil immediately apologized as he shut the door behind Ranboo. “I didn’t mean to talk for that long.”

“It’s fine, Phil,” Ranboo assured, putting up a small smile. “I understand.”

The winged man returned the smile before leading him to his room. They descended some ladders and made their way past a trapdoor before they finally reached the small area. It was big enough for two people, but it was obvious only one person was living here previously. A singular bed with red covers sat near the farthest corner, somewhat clashing with the golden yellow walls of the room. A chest, which Ranboo assumed was empty, sat beside the bed as well, a small lantern hanging over it to give the room light.

“This will be your room temporarily until we can make you your own place,” Phil explained. “I hope that’s alright with you?”

“Anything is better than what I dealt with back there,” Ranboo replied, shrugging.

Phil gently patted him on the shoulder. “I’m glad we can give you a safe space, kid.”

The hybrid nodded, turning to face Phil with a curious expression. “What did you two talk about?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, kid.”

“Oh— sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Phil reassured as he made his way towards the ladder. “If you need anything, just come to me. I’ll only be a couple floors above you.”

Ranboo nodded again and sat on the bed, mind buzzing with thoughts as to why Phil wouldn’t explain anything.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Ranboo.”

“G’night.”

Phil climbed back up the ladder, shutting the trapdoor again to give the boy some privacy.

Ranboo sighed and fell back on the crimson comforter, staring up at the odd yellow ceiling.

_Are you really safe here?_

He would have to decipher that in the morning.

For now, though, at least he knew the all-powerful Technoblade wasn’t completely heartless.

Perhaps he was just misunderstood.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the love on my previous works!  
> i know i say it a ton, but it means a lot! <33


End file.
